The New Girl
by fairytailfan4eva
Summary: There is a new girl at the guild who Natsu knows. Why did she come back after so long? NaLu!3 BTW the new girl is not Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**Ok new story hope you like it! I'm planning to make it a long series hopefully. **

Normal POV

It was just a normal day at Fairy Tail, there was a brawl going on as always and Lucy, Wendy, Cana and Levy were sitting at their table drinking milkshakes and Cana snuck some alcohol into hers. Lucy sighed and looked around and thought to herself what a wonderful day. All of a sudden Natsu jumped out of the fight and started sniffing the air completely ignoring the fight he was having with Gray.

"Hey Flame-Brain, we were fighting if you don't remember?"

"Not now stripper."

Everyone in the guild's eyes widened Natsu never turned down a fight especially not with Gray.

"I smell someone new, don't you?" Natsu's heed turning to Gajeel and Wendy.

"You know what Salamander you're right."

"Well done Natsu-san! I smell it too!"

"Well looks like Natsu was right this time, which usually doesn't happen." Everyone knew that Gajeel was just trying to press Natsu's buttons.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted.

"What?" Gajeel asked mockingly.

"I know this person. Don't tell me she's here."

"Who is it Natsu-san?"

The guild door opened so that the whole guild could see the new person that entered the guild.

"C?" Natsu asked with wide eyes.

**All right! Tell me what you think and if you want me to continue this story 'cuz I feel pumped to do this story!**

**-Eva **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! You guys want me to continue so I will. I will also make the chapters longer. :)**

**Normal POV**

"C?"

A small girl with golden hair, sky blue eyes with peculiar gold stripes entered and she was wearing a light yellow dress that stopped about mid-thigh with long blue leggings and she was barefoot.

"C? Who's C?" Lucy asked with a questioning face.

"She, the girl who just walked in is C."

"She looks awful."

"DON"T SAY THAT ABOUT HER!"

Then the girl known as C slowly moved towards Natsu and stopped right in front of him.

"I've missed you so much C."

C stepped forward and hugged Natsu and Natsu hugged her back.

Wendy stepped forward and was the first to speak "Umm Natsu-san? Not to be rude but who is she?"

"Oh, right. This my friends is C. She doesn't speak tons but she is very strong and travels a lot so I don't get to see her often."

C nodded softly at his statement. Master Makarov walked up and asked

"What kind of magic does she use?"

"I use water."

Natsu's eyes widened in shock "You haven't talked in years."

"Yes, but now I try to talk just a bit more." C's voice sounded like silk, beautiful to hear something out of a fairy tale.

"Juvia thinks it's funny that you think you're good at magic. "

"Oh but I am."

"Juvia wonders how."

"I'm an S-class wizard, that's how."

Everyone except Natsu gaped at this little girl who looked less than five teen years old.

"Hey Natsu, I have something to tell you. Alone."

"Oh yeah sure but you can tell it to Gajeel and Wendy they'll be able to hear us anyway."

"Oh all right lets go to your place."

"WAIT NATSU HAS A PLACE!?"

"Yeah you didn't know that? Natsu I swear if its dirty I'll kill you," C growled.

Natsu sprinted out the door saying "Bye guys! I have a place to clean up!"

C laughed and said "I knew that would get him going. Come on guys!"

"All right, bitchy little girl coming!" **(I think you know who that was )**

"Coming C-san!"

"Oh and one thing Gajeel."

"Yeah?"

"Don't be a little fucker."

**I'm liking this girl. Anyway not much to say but I am loving this story. C is a bit sassy don't you think? Review please. Any suggestions just PM me I always check them!**

**-Eva**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Three chapters in two days, well for me! I'm on fire! :)**

**Normal POV**

"What did you just call me Blondie?"

"And I thought dragon slayers were supposed to have good hearing. Oh well."

Wendy couldn't suppress a small giggle.

Gajeel had a murderous look on his face and was staring right at C, but C was staring right back with the same ferocity.

"Um C-san?" C's head snapped towards Wendy with a much softer expression.

"Yes Wendy?"

"Don't we need to go to Natsu-san?"

"Ah! Correct! Head out!"

"Blondie you can't make me." Gajeel snorted at her expression.

"Well then I'm going to have to hurt you."

"Yeah right short-ARRRRG!"

C had jumped up onto his back like a monkey, grabbed his ear, jumped down and started to drag him by the ear out of the guild with Wendy crying after her saying that that is hurting him.

"Aw, he's a big guy. I don't think this would hurt him."

"AW GOD IT HURTS LIKE FUCK!"

C snickered "I guess I was wrong. Imma call you goth."

"WHY IS THAT BITCHY SATAN?"

"Well I'm calling you that because you act tough, are covered in piercings, always wear black and refuse to cut your hair!"

**(Me: Don't get mad at me *ducks from punch* **

**Gajeel: WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WRITE THAT I'M NOT A WUSS! **

**C: Gajeel do you need a lesson again? *rolls up sleeves* **

**Gajeel: *gulps* no. **

**C: Good. **

**Me: *laughs*Let's get back to the story shall we? (I'm not making fun of goths just so you know))**

C was smiling like a person on crack and remarked "Well if it hurts I'll just drag you by the collar unless you want to be a good boy."

Gajeel grumbled under his breath stood up and rubbed his ear "Let's just go."

"Glad I could tame you! Well that was fun. ONWARD!"

C rushed out of the guild going faster than they could believe with Gajeel and Wendy trailing behind.

Lucy screamed "How the hell can she do that?!"

-Natsu's House-

"There perfect!" Natsu fell down on the couch utterly exhausted "Well it's better than getting my eyes gouged out."

C slammed the door open and gasped "Natsu this place hasn't looked this good in years!"

"Nice Salamander, now let's get going I don't like this girl."

"Um Gajeel-san?"

"WHAT?"

"Your um…" Wendy pointed down to his pants.

"AW SHIT! THESE ARE MY FAVORITE SHORTS!"

Natsu interjected "Anyway, guys I need to tell you some stuff about C."

Everyone sat down on either the couch or the floor.

"I wanted to tell you some things about C, now I don't know that much myself because she rarely speaks but I think with exposure to Fairy Tail that might change."

"Hurry up Salamander."

"I'm getting there! C is a bit different." C nodded in agreement.

"She has two powers but they all link up to water."

"I'm following Natsu-san."

"I'm not."

"Well anyway, C do you want to explain or should I?"

"I will."

"Gotcha."

"I actually have four powers now Natsu. One of them is I can see the future a bit, the other is I can tell if you're lying so don't try."

"Hey Devil girl what about the other two?"

"Only Natsu and I know those two powers they were my original powers but I've learned to use it in other ways."

"Yeah. And believe me they are SCARY guys!"

"I also have more to tell you. I am a wizard that's traveled all over the world collecting secrets. I've joined every single guild in existence. Yes, even dark guilds and I've crushed them from the inside out. Any questions?"

"Yeah Devil, how are you still alive?"

**So I've been trying to make the chapters longer. Did it help? I really like this story so far and believe me it's gonna get better. Hopefully. Review please I always feel better when I get one. :)**

**-Eva **

**My music while making this: (Just some of it) **

**Forget Forever- Selena Gomez**

**Dirty Little Secret- The All American Rejects**

**Imagine Dragons-Demons**

**And Warrior- Ke$ha **


	4. Chapter 4

**OK I know that my chapters are short. I'll ask you something and PM me with your answer: Do you want longer chapters every week or shorter chapters every other day? Okay answer!**

**Little Indian Girl: Sorry about Gajeel but I wanted C to prove a point!**

**JuiceBox16: Thanks I really like this story so far short chapters and all!**

**Normal POV**

"Why do you ask me that?"

"Well I think we woulda heard about a fifteen year old girl prancing about destroying dark guilds."

C squirmed in her seat looking very uncomfortable.

"I-I never let anyone know about it they walk up to a dark guild and it's gone. If you're only destroying bad people for fame you're not really a hero I prefer to be anonymous."

"I think C-san has a point! Besides I think people would bombard her with questions just like they did with me!"

"Oh C?"

"Yeah Natsu?"

"You need your guild mark! Plus Jason is coming again tomorrow."

"Aw crap! I do! And who is Jason?"

"A reporter from Sorcerer Weekly dumbass."

"Come at me see what happens!"

"Whatever."

"I got to go! Thank you C-san, Natsu-san!"

Wendy bowed respectfully and walked out with Gajeel.

"So Natsu?"

"What?"

"Why do you need my help with a girl again?"

~~~~Next Day~~~~

C and Natsu walked into the busy guild hall. Erza was running round the whole guild getting ready.

_Guess she still didn't learn her lesson from last time _Natsu sighed.

"C would you stop reading my thoughts?!"

"No!" C seemed to stare more intently a Natsu her eyes seeming to look for something.

"AHA!"

"What?"

"MIRAAAAAAAAAAAA I FOUND WHAT I WANTED!" C was running toward Mira with a faces splitting grin on her face. Natsu put his head in his hands '_What did she find out now?'_

"Natsu?" A small voice was behind him whispered into his ear whipping his head around he saw that it was Lucy.

**(yay! Lucy has made an appearance!**

**Lucy: THAT"S CUZ YOU DIDN"T WRITE ME ENOUGH!**

**Natsu: Luce calm down.  
C: Natsu trying to calm a girl down is like trying to baptize a cat.**

**Natsu: Gotcha!)**

"Hey Luce!"

"Who is C?"

"It's better if I tell you later."

"Okay. I'm giving you permission to break into my house later. Seeya Natsu!"

"Bye."

-Meanwhile with C-

"Are you sure C?" Mira said with a questioning face.

C nodded her head with absolute sincerity.

"Oh C! Where do you want your guild mark?"

C pondered for a second then immediately pointed to her shoulder and stated "Here, and in yellow."

"OK!"

Mira pulled the guild marker out and pressed it to C's shoulder just like she did for Lucy's.

"There! Now you're a Fairy Tail wizard!"

"Thanks." C turned around silently walking toward Natsu at their usual table probably to show Natsu her mark.

"There's something about her that I don't understand." Mira turned back to clean and organize the bar once again after Cana's midnight raid.

Natsu noticed C walking toward him and Lucy and immediately reacted to the guild doors slamming open to show

**Yeah yeah. It's short. But SOPA's gone we defeated it! HIGH FIVE! Well review(Not about the length) and PM me f you have any ideas sometime I'm going to run dry. :)**

**-Eva **


End file.
